Getting Arizona Back
by rizzlescalzona
Summary: "Hello Callie, my name is Samuel. I have Arizona if you want her to live, come get her and bring 500,000 dollars to Malawi with you or she will die." as the voicemail ended her hand lowered the phone and she sat down on the couch. Her heart fell out of her chest. Her nightmare was coming true. Rated T for now.
1. Samuel's Call

AN: Okay so I wanted to try this since I've never read anything like this. It would be interesting if this had happened on the show. I don't own anything,

Callie stood at the airport in the same spot for an hour before she finally realized that Arizona was gone and she wasn't coming back. She let the tears fall down her face as she took her bags with her. She walked towards home until she got into a cab with her things. She threw them in the back seat. Tears fell down her face as she realized the love of her life was gone and she didn't want to talk to anyone. She was in love with her and everything fell apart. She couldn't have just been really happy for her, not the fake happy that drove her girlfriend away.

Three years was gone like that. The cab ride was long which gave her alot of unwanted time to think. She couldn't breathe without her, she was her missing piece, her happiness, her everything. She couldn't go on without her. Arizona's words went through Callie's mind, _I don't want to go to Africa with you. _She couldn't believe anything right now. _You take care of yourself._ Tears just kept falling and then the final words that tore her heart into two. _We're already over.._ Her tears turned to full on crying. She just thought this was a nightmare it had to be. She needed it to be, it couldn't be over. She just had asked her to move in and they were together, she wanted to marry her.

They arrived at the apartments, she paid the cab driver and walked up the stairs. The stairs her and Arizona had so many memories going up and down together and now she wouldn't see her again, she didn't know when she'd come back, if she even would altogether. She took a deep breath and looked at her phone before she walked into Mark's apartment. She sat down on the couch and looked at Mark. "Can I stay here for a little while?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to Africa. Where's Arizona?" he asked looking very confused. She rolled her eyes at his question. She really didn't want to talk about her right now.

"She's gone let's leave it at that so can I stay here for a few days?" she asked, she didn't want to stay too long. She would go move in with someone else if she needed to, she could always go to Teddy's and stay there until she got another place. She knew it was going to be too hard staying with Mark, right across from where her and Arizona lived.

"Yeah that's fine. You can sleep on the couch." he replied and went to his room.

Callie lied down and let her tears fall as she tried to remember every happy memory she had with Arizona. Most of them were happy except the baby issue, but she had accepted it so everything was fine. Why couldn't she just be happy with her where she wanted? She loved her more than she's ever loved anybody and she just walked away from her. Like it was nothing, she couldn't believe it. She fell asleep and woke up the next afternoon on the floor, she looked around and remembered where she was.

"It really wasn't a dream." she said to herself and sighed. She looked at the clock and knew that Arizona would be in Africa by now. She got back on the couch and saw a note on the table from Mark.

_Callie,_

_There's food in the kitchen so have fun don't eat all the ice cream and chocolate. Save me some for later. Hope you feel better, I'll be at work if you need anything._

_-Mark_

She already knew where everything was here so she got up and made herself a bowl of cereal. She sat on the couch and ate it, watching the rain as it poured down on the windows. She had saved her money for Africa and now she still had some. She would ask Webber for her job back later but not now, she needed time to get herself together, she wasn't stable enough to operate on any patients. Even if it was only Ortho, she could make their bones worse if she was just going to use anger on them. It worked before but now tears would cloud her eyes and she wouldn't be able to focus on anything, especially if it was a Peds case.

Everything reminded her of Arizona. Anyone with blue eyes or blonde hair would just bring back memories. They would be talking about them at the hospital and she just wasn't ready to go back yet. She wanted to wait for things to cool down, which shouldn't take long since all the residents would get themselves into more drama. That was a fact of Seattle Grace, always some sort of drama would go on there, she hoped she wouldn't be the center of attention for long. She was a few times, she liked it when it was about her and Arizona. Not her and McSteamy, not her as Callie O'Malley. She hated those but her with Arizona was her longest relationship, longer than her marriage and now it was all over in the blink of an eye.

Callie finished her bowl of cereal and did the dishes. Keeping herself busy kept her mind from wandering. She was tempted to hop on the plane and beg Arizona to be with her. She finished washing the dishes and then started tidying around the house. She finished in an hour and then sat back down on the couch and looked at her phone. She saw that she had a missed call, it was from Arizona. She also saw that she had a voicemail.

She put the phone to her ear and smiled thinking that it was Arizona but it was a man, an African man she could tell from the accent. "Hello Callie, my name is Samuel. I have Arizona if you want her to live, come get her and bring 500,000 dollars to Malawi with you or she will die." as the voicemail ended her hand lowered the phone and she sat down on the couch. Her heart fell out of her chest. Her nightmare was coming true.

AN: Okay so this was more from Callie's point of view I'll do Arizona's next chapter.


	2. Messed Up

**AN: Sorry about the delay of the next chapter. Senior year really does kick your ass. No, not really just the senioritis of being lazy kicks in. Anyway I should update more frequently. I apologize for any incorrect events that may occur. I may change the name of this story any suggestions? Well here you go..**

Previously:

_She put the phone to her ear and smiled thinking that it was Arizona but it was a man, an African man she could tell from the accent. "Hello Callie, my name is Samuel. I have Arizona if you want her to live, come get her and bring 500,000 dollars to Malawi with you or she will die." as the voicemail ended her hand lowered the phone and she sat down on the couch. Her heart fell out of her chest. Her nightmare was coming true..._

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona woke up with sweat dripping down her body from the African heat of the day. She felt a pain throbbing in her head, she tried to reach to rub her temple but her hands were tied to her chair, there was nothing but darkness. The room was dark and empty and very hot. She looked down at her feet and they were tied up to. She tried to break free but it was no use.

Arizona tried to recall what had happened but she couldn't. She just knew her current position wasn't a good one to be in. She just wanted Callie. Callie. She left her at the airport. She closed her eyes and let tears fall down her cheeks. She left the person she loved because of her dream. It was the worse mistake in the world. She'd do anything to have Callie with her right now.

She remembered getting off the plane in Malawi with her luggage but she couldn't remember much past then. Then it all came back at her at once..

_Arizona got off the cheap airplane, she grabbed her things and looked around. There was barely anyone at the airport. There was a man standing at a broken telephone pole. She walked outside of the small airport. There were no taxis here. There was nothing around here. The airport was in the middle of nowhere. She looked at her phone, no service. 'So much for worldwide service Verizon.' she thought to herself._

_She looked at the address of the hospital she was supposed to go. She started walking until a man approached her, it was the man that was standing by the telephone pole. She smiled and he took the address from her. He said he would show her where it was. Arizona nodded and followed until she saw that they were headed to a small house. It was brown and there were no kids around. Or anybody for that matter. She shook her head and moved to walk away but he grabbed her by the hair. She fought him, she was a marines daughter. Arizona would not go out without a fight. After all the struggling he finally punched her in the head so hard she was knocked unconcious. He then dragged her inside. _

Arizona sat there in shock, she knew what happened in these situations. She'd watched enough television to know that she was kidnapped. There would be no phone service even if she was able to use a phone. She didn't know what to was dead either way. She had promised herself something years ago, if a man tried to rape her she would fight even if it got her killed. She would never let any man control her like that. That had her back to thinking about Callie. She needed Callie now more than ever, she regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Maybe she should of been more considerate to Callie's feelings, Arizona wasn't the only one moving across the world. She sort of forced it on her. If she hadn't maybe she wouldn't be here right now.

**Callie's POV**

"Daddy please. I need your help, I can't do this on my own. I'll do anything." Callie pleaded to her father. She was bawling into the phone. She hadn't been able to stop crying since she got the call. She called the police but since it was in another country, no one could do anything. They didn't negotiate with hostages. She couldn't believe it.

"Calliope.. What is it? You never beg this much. You're a surgeon, what is it you can't do on your own." he was confused, he'd never heard her this upset and desperate to say the least.

"It's Arizona.. We broke up and now she's.." Callie started off but couldn't stop the uncontrollable sobs from erupting from her.

"I don't see how I can help you recover from a little break up Calliope, you'll move on. There's plenty of fish in the-" He was cut off by Callie, which never happened. She was always respectful to him. Always.

"It's not over a stupid breakup daddy. She's gone. She's in Malawi and she needs me. And I need her." She barely got out before letting more tears fall.

"What happened to make you know this?" He asked with a bit of curiousity flooding his voice.

"I got a call and Arizona's in trouble. I need one of your jets.. And 500,000 dollars. I know it's a lot but I'll pay back every cent. Please daddy." She sighed as she awaited his response.

She heard a silence on the other side of the line before she heard a stern "Okay. But this is because I know that this woman loves you. If it was anyone else no. I'll transfer the money over to your account today. I'll send a jet there tomorrow. Be careful.." he warned before hanging up.

Callie hung up the phone and rubbed her temples. She had so many things to plan. First things first. She needed to tell Mark she was leaving tomorrow. She looked around his apartment and found a gun. She would need this if anything went wrong. Mark would understand... later. She just hoped her skills as a black belt from years before would pay off if need be. She put the gun in a briefcase she had and then she went back to the couch and felt herself fall asleep, wondering if Arizona would be alive when she got there.

**AN: Well there's that chapter. I know these chapters are short but well.. I suck at writing long ones. I need to extend them to more chapters as I develop more ideas. Anyway, I'll start a new chapter tomorrow. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Thank you for reading! **


	3. It's Never That Simple

**AN: Alright so here's a new update. I still have more coming, but I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you all for supporting my story. I will try to update as frequently as I can so I hope this one lasts you.**

**Warning: Violence is in this. I forgot to mention that. It gets a little graphic, but no rape I promise.**

_Callie arrived at the clay house with some sort of wood covering to act as a roof. It was hot, and she had just got off the private jet her father let her borrow. She had the money and everything. She walked into the clay house and saw blood everywhere. Callie looked around and called, "Arizona? Arizona!' _

_She walked around until she saw a chair, that Arizona was on. She dropped to her knees and cried. "No. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." Arizona was dead, her body was sliced up, her organs were across the floor and Callie knew that there was no way to save her. Her neck had a long slice across it and there was blood spurting out still so it must have been recent. She cupped her face, "I shouldn't have let you get on that plane, I should have went with you, it's all my fault." She cried and didn't care when she felt a knife to her neck._

"Did you bring the money?" She heard the African voice behind her. Callie gritted her teeth in anger.

"I did but you didn't keep her alive so no deal." She got out. He cut the skin on her shoulder and she groaned in pain as she looked at the love of her life dead before her eyes went close.

"Arizona. No Arizona!" She called out hoping that she would somehow come back to life.

"Callie wake up!" Mark shook her as tears were going down her face and she was fighting someone in her sleep. He knew that she had nightmares about Arizona leaving sometimes but they had never been this bad.

Mark shook her enough until she was awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?" he asked her.

Callie shook her head, "Nothing.." She sighed, she needed help with this. She couldn't do it alone, what if Arizona died before she got there? She needed someone to talk to about this. She had got the cash from the bank last night and had it in a briefcase for when she got there.

Callie sighed in defeat as Mark eyed her suspiciously. "Arizona's in Malawi but.. someone has her and I have to get her back. I need her Mark, even if she doesn't take me back. I need her alive so I can tell her I still love her even though she left. I can't let her die." She let tears streak down her face and Mark hugged her.

"You want me to get us a flight for tomorrow?" Mark asked her. She shook her head.

"My dad is letting me use one of his jets." She nodded. Mark looked at her before saying, "You're not going alone Callie. I'm going with you even if I have to wait outside to make sure everything is okay. I will." Callie groaned, because when Mark set his mind to something she knew how stubborn he could be and he'd be very stubborn with this delicate of a matter. "Fine." She gave in to him.

"So when do we go?" Mark asked her curiously. Callie looked at him and bit her lip, "10 am. I have to get there before it's too late." Mark nodded as she started to cry again and he pulled her into his arms.

**Arizona's POV**

When Arizona had woken up from her nap after having a headache, she took in the sight of the clay walls of the small house. She looked up at the roof that had branches and wood hanging over to keep them safe from the outside world. She looked down at herself, she wasn't in the same clothes as before. He had changed her into a dress, a raggedy dress. It was backless, she could tell from the air hitting it.

A black man came in, the one that she had seen at the airport that had brought her here unwillingly. He untied her legs and arms but he put some type of leash around her neck. Arizona grabbed his hands and tried to force him off, for the fear that he was going to choke her to death. He hit her and she felt him strike her jaw and she groaned in pain. He finally spoke, "I'm taking you to go urine.. Or other. But I have to make sure you don't run so let's go." He led her outside with the leash. She didn't have to go but she wanted an excuse to try to make a run for it, even if it got her killed. He probably would anyway, there was no hope in her staying alive.

"Um can you please not be out here, I like my privacy. Please?" She gave him a smile with her dimples. He nodded, "If you try anything you're gonna get it." he said in a serious tone. She bit her lip, he definitely scared her but she had to do her best to survive. He went into the house, she moved over to a corner where he wouldn't be able to see her. She looked around the fields and didn't know which way to go but she started to run in the direction opposite of the house, to get as far away from there as possible. Her shoes had been removed but she had socks on. She ran but the gravel that was there got to her feet. She felt something pull her back and then she felt another blow to the face.

"What did I say?!" Samuel screamed into her face. He kicked her in the ribs and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her all the way back to the house. He threw her on the bed, so she was laying on her stomach. He tied each limb to the bed as she stirred back to consciousness. She groaned as she felt all the pain he had caused her, the bed underneath her was made of stone and cloth. So it didn't help much either. He got something out and she heard him hit it against the bed. It was a whip. She knew she was in for another dosage of pain. "I told you would pay."

He striked her with the whip once and she cried out in agony. It stung with just one time. He hit her again and it felt worse then the first time, it had metal prongs at the end of it so it dug into her skin each time he hit her. He did it repeatedly, she fell asleep from all the pain she couldn't take anymore. She was going to die and she knew it. Callie didn't care that she was here anymore, she wanted her to chase after her but she didn't. She didn't know why she did it now. It was stupid. So stupid.

**Callie's POV**

Callie was with Mark, when they went to the private jet. They had droven there together and Callie had a briefcase and a suitcase with extra things in it that she would use if necessary. She had the money. They got on the jet and were flying.

"You have to be careful. I know you love Arizona but you can't get killed over her." Mark told her. She knew that he cared and was just being a friend but it irritated her that he didn't understand that if Arizona died because of her, she died too. She couldn't live without knowing that Arizona wasn't okay. She needed her.

"Mark, I'll give you a secret code if I need you. If anything goes wrong I'll yell it. You hide outside and sit there until the business is done okay. The code will be.. dirty water." She said as her fingers clutched tightly to the suitcase.

She sent Samuel a text,

_I'll be there soon. You'll get the money as soon as I see that she's still alive. _

A couple minutes later her phone buzzed and she got a text.

_She will be. As long as you come alone and bring the money._

Callie bit her lip, that complicated things for her. "Mark when we get there, wait in the jet until I go inside and then go outside the house, quietly.." She said. Mark frowned but nodded. This was going to be a challenge for all of them especially Callie.

**Arizona's POV**

She laid there motionless, the pain stung hurt so bad everywhere. She was going to have scars but that didn't matter because no one would see them except the man that had taken her. All she was trying to do was heal sick kids that didn't have the advantages that America did and this is what happens to her.

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts as she felt another whip go across her back. She screamed out in pain as she cried. It was so painful, but it was all her fault. She tried to move but couldn't. She was sore everywhere. He finally stopped his torture and while thinking, she heard a knock at the door.

She had to be hallucinating but Arizona could hear him stepping towards the door. She listened to what he was saying, "Did you bring the money?"

Callie opened up the briefcase and showed him the money, Arizona couldn't see but she heard it open. "You get it when you leave from here and I get her." Samuel laughed and nodded. "In there." Callie gave him the briefcase, he went outside and she went in calling, "Arizona, Arizona?"

Arizona had to be hallucinating but she knew that voice anywhere, it was Callie. Maybe it was a dream. It had to be, she felt her being untied, but then it was suddenly stopped and she heard something and Callie laid there next to her on the ground, with blood dripping on her forehead.


	4. Life Is Never Fair

**AN: Well, I'm in a writing mood so I decided to write the next chapter to this. Don't worry you guys, it's gonna be a few more chapters until the end of this. There has to be a lot of recovery and more drama later, Alright? Sorry it's so short! I'll have another update soon for you. Thank you guys for still reading, I really appreciate it! So here's another chapter :)**

_Arizona had to be hallucinating but she knew that voice anywhere, it was Callie. Maybe it was a dream. It had to be, she felt her being untied, but then it was suddenly stopped and she heard something and Callie laid there next to her on the ground, with blood dripping on her forehead._

Callie had just untied Arizona's legs but it didn't help her that much when she was struck down with a bat. Her back was in pain. She turned around and saw Arizona kick the guy repeatedly anywhere she could, she had to protect Callie. Callie gave a swift kick to his feet and knocked him down. She needed Mark, she hoped he was out side. She screamed, "Dirty water! Dirty water!" She screamed as loud as she could. Her back hurt when she stood up from the bat. She kicked him hard in the side and kicked the bat away. She punched him in the face hard, knocking him unconscious or so she thought.

She quickly untied Arizona's wrist. She looked at Samuel, who still had his eyes closed. "Run, Arizona, as fast as you can okay?" Arizona shook her head at her. She took the suitcase in Samuel's hand and hit him in the head with it.

Arizona tried to get up to help Callie but when she got up she fell to the ground. There was still so much pain there, she couldn't get up from her position on the floor. She tried to get herself up with the use of her hands but her ribs screamed in pain. She tried to curl up and fight through the pain but it was too much so she fell back to the floor and cried out in pain.

Callie looked over at her as she cried. It hurt her so much to see the woman she loved in pain, with tears coming down her face. She rarely ever saw Arizona cry and it was never out of pain so it hurt Callie to see her like this. Every cut on Arizona she saw made her want to cry. She couldn't help but feel responsible. If she would have just went with her without complaining or if she could have been happy to go with her, she could have protected her from this. She let go too fast.

She bent down to the floor to help Arizona. "Can you stand?" She asked her. Arizona shook her head with more tears going down her face at the sight of Callie. It upset her that she was here and in danger because of her but it also made her happy. She was happy that Callie was the one saving her and that she was alive to tell her how sorry she was.

"I'm so-sorry." Arizona croaked out through her tears. Callie shook her head, tears of her own coming out now.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't come after you and stop you. I should have." She looked down and shook her head. Arizona tried to say something but she was in too much pain to say anything else than she could. "Don't talk, we'll talk when we get back home."

Callie tried to hold Arizona up and pulled her up to a standing position, despite her own back pain. She would get them both checked out later. All of the sudden, Callie felt her own back get whipped. She gritted her teeth and turned around and kicked Samuel. Arizona fell back on the bed, from losing her balance. She wanted to do something to help Callie but she was helpless and couldn't defend herself.

Samuel fell back onto the floor as Callie tried to regain her strength. She knew what she had to do to protect Arizona. She started kicking him in the ribs as hard as much as she could until she felt the whip, he still had in his left hand, strike her leg and stomach. She groaned at the pain but didn't stop. She kicked the whip away from his hand and grabbed it.

Callie started hitting him with the whip, striking his face and every part that she could hit before she saw him cough up blood and turn to the side croaking, "Help me." She shook her head and looked at Arizona.

She sat next to Arizona and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." Callie whispered as she saw something, that was shocking and terrifying. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Samuel, recovering fast. It was Africa she should have knew that it wouldn't be this easy. These people went through worse and they could also do worse to them.

Every sense of hope she had for getting them out was vanishing.


	5. Play The Game

**AN: Sorry it's been a little bit longer than usual that you've all had to wait for this next chapter. I think you guys should give me an input as to what you would like to see in the next chapter, I got an idea but I'm not so sure all of you will like it or continue reading, it's graphic but no one really gets raped in that idea. Either way, I'm switching the rating of this story to M. Enjoy! **

_She sat next to Arizona and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." Callie whispered as she saw something, that was shocking and terrifying. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Samuel, recovering fast. It was Africa she should have knew that it wouldn't be this easy. These people went through worse and they could also do worse to them._

Every sense of hope she had for getting them out was vanishing.

As Callie turned to look at Samuel, she pushed Arizona behind her as Samuel grabbed the whip. "If you want to hurt somebody, hurt me. She hasn't done anything to you for you to hurt her." She took in a deep breath as she felt Arizona hold her arm. She could feel Arizona quivering as she yelled, "No!" Callie wasn't scared to die, she was scared to lose the love of her life all over again.

Samuel shook his head in response and Callie blocked Arizona from his view. "Just let her go please, you can keep me here as long as you want. Please." Tears were now coming down her face as she begged him to keep Arizona alive and just let her go. She loved her and even though they weren't together she wouldn't let anyone hurt her if she was there.

Samuel still shook his head in disagreement with Callie. He threw her off of Arizona and put her on the bed. Callie hit his back to make her let go but he didn't budge, he backhanded her across her face and she fell to the floor with blood running down her face. "If you try something like that again.. my little friend will go inside her and you'll have to watch." he said with his African accent with a grin on his face, pointing towards his penis.

He tied Arizona back up to the bed tighter, so she couldn't get away. Then he grabbed Callie, with a bit of a struggle from her fighting him, and tied her to a chair tighter than he had tied Arizona's ropes. "I swear to God if you touch her, I'm going to kill you." She gritted through her teeth.

Samuel laughed at her remark, it was hilarious to him that she was threatening him and she was the one that was tied to a chair. "I'm letting you know, that you both will be here for awhile and I have no intentions on killing either of you. You will be my slaves, I hate how you Americans have treated my ancestors for so long and now it's my turn." He then slapped Callie's face again. She spat at him and then he went over to Arizona.

Samuel played with the dress that she was forced to wear. "I told you that you shouldn't try that." He ran his hand up and down her thigh. Callie gritted her teeth. "Stop it now!" It made her so angry that she couldn't do anything to help Arizona.

There was a knock at the door and she sighed in relief as Samuel got up to answer it, they were temporarily saved from that, maybe Callie could get them out of there. She looked to Arizona as he got up. "Are you okay?" Arizona nodded with tears coming down her face. "Fine," she responded. It angered Callie more because he was touching her. She belonged to Callie, not him and she knew it upset Arizona too.

What also angered Callie was that it was a man touching Arizona. The reason it made her so mad that it was a man was because Arizona was a lesbian and she didn't like men in a sexual way and the though of a man putting his penis near her would make her sick and Callie had to stop him before that happened, before it was too late.

If anyone touched Arizona, especially Samuel, Callie would never be able to forgive herself for letting that happen. She was already blaming herself enough for letting Arizona go on the plane by herself. She should have chased after her anyway and none of this would have ever happened.

Callie heard Samuel speaking with another man of African decent and then she heard a thud and Samuel dragged in a body, it was one of a white man. He was duck-taped and bound by ropes at his hands and feet all in one bunch. He was obviously unconcsious but Callie saw the rise and fall of his chest. Samuel flipped him over and further dragged him in.

Finally she saw the face of the man. That man was the only way that they could maybe escape. The person she thought could save them both, it was Mark. He was just as helpless as they were.

Everything that she was counting on was failing. They were going to stay here and live a miserable life in Africa, as slaves.


	6. Change In The Game

**AN: Well I'm writing again but I must say something. I know I'm not a great writer or anything and I could definitely write this story better. The thing is my beta reader deleted and I can't find another good one so as far as criticism goes, go ahead and help me make decisions and hint at things I can improve in, like grammar and such. Just don't go, "You suck, give up." I don't like discouragements, I do like when you tell me what I'm doing wrong because it helps me improve as a writer. No, I'm not doing this as a career so I really don't care about the harsh criticism, I mean if you think you can write something better then go ahead. This is just an idea, it's not a book. For all of you that support the story thank you. I really appreciate it and my supporters are the reason I keep going. Another thing I want you guys to know, this has to be a struggle for them to get out of here. It won't be simple so they'll be here for a couple more days or more but they'll get out.. obviously. Well here's the next chapter. :)**

Arizona closed her eyes as she imagined all of the painful things that Samuel was going to do. She felt the tears slowly drip down her face. Her goal in life was to never let anyone see her cry, not her family and especially not Callie. All of her strength had been taken from her, the minute she was taken here, mentally and physically. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep. She opened her eyes to see Samuel over at the door and Callie staring at her.

Callie mouthed, "I'm sorry.", to her. Arizona hated that Callie felt it was her fault. She shook her head, the things she should have said before they were in this predicament ran through her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw Mark on the floor, blood ran down the side of his head.

The thing that hurt Arizona the most was that she could see all the hurt in her ex-girlfriend's eyes. She tilted her head to look at her, she gave tried to give her some apology with her eyes about how she wished that she didn't come here without her, about how she should have let her come with her. Her eyes watered at the thought.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her clothes being pulled off. She tried to fight but the ropes were restraining her to the bed and she couldn't get out of them.

Samuel had taken the dress he put on her off, leaving her in just the underwear she had arrived in. He roamed her body with his eyes and he heard a growl and turned to see an angry Callie.

"Stop looking at her like that, if you touch her I swear to god I'm going to kill you." She gritted out, shaking with anger as she moved in her chair trying to move it. She scooted it up.

Arizona avoided looking at Samuel. His expression was hungry and she hated when men looked at her like that. She hated that she was basically naked under his gaze. He was staring at her breasts. Arizona wasn't self conscious, she just hated guys that stared at her boobs and now she couldn't think of a man that she hated more in her life. She felt Samuel rub his hands on her stomach. She gasped in disgust. "Please don't, anything else. Please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He gave her a smirk and looked at Callie. "One moment." Samuel walked over to an unconscious Mark and threw him in a closet, he had nothing over his mouth so they knew he was still breathing. He grabbed the gun he had recently found and untied Callie from the chair.

"I need to make sure she's wet when I go inside her. Make her ready for me." Callie looked at him with such disgust. "Fuck her." he grinned as he spoke with his deep voice. "But keep your clothes on, I only want to see her." He winked.

Callie shook her head. "You sick fuck."

Samuel raised an eyebrow, "I can get her ready.." He was cut off by Arizona.

"Callie just do it.." She practically begged, she didn't want anyone man touching her. Or anyone that wasn't Callie. Arizona trusted her, with her life and everything.

Callie nodded as Samuel released her from the chair she was tied up to. He pointed the gun at her, "Don't try anything." He warned her.

She moved over to the bed and moved on top of Arizona. She moved her mouth to Arizona's ear and placed her hand on her hip. "I love you. I know you'll hate me after today. We're stuck here but I'm not going to let him hurt you. It's just you and me. He's not here. Okay?" She whispered before pulling back to look into her eyes.

Arizona nodded with tears falling down her eyes as she looked at Callie, the only thing that was keeping her together. She still loved her and she was protecting her. She really loved her too. That was all that mattered, she could do this even if they were being watched. It could hold them off for awhile before he would touch her.

They would get out of there, they had each other. They had to.


	7. Help!

**AN: You guys are such amazing and supportive readers! I love the feedback I get with you all. Okay, there won't be physical torture or rape. I'm hinting the worst that happens is Callie and Arizona have to do things together for his sexual arousal but that's the worst. I hope you guys won't hate me if I did that. Well this is just going to be a teaser kind of. But review and tell me if you guys would completely hate the idea of them together for him. They will get out of here but I have a few more ideas before they leave. I know that too much drama is terrible so not too much drama. Let me know your thoughts before I start writing. :) **


	8. The Gettaway

**AN: So based on the majority of the readers opinions on what to do next, I know how to do this chapter. Thank you all for your recommendations, they have given me such great ideas to help with the story. Well I'm in a way better mood for so many reasons now. One reason is because of all of you and your encourgements to continue on with the story and two, my love life is good again. Yeah you don't need to hear about that but now I have more insipration and initiative to finish this story. Oh and it's changing to an M rating now. PS: The chapters should be longer if I can make them. If not well, I'll try harder :) Here you go!**

_"I love you. I know you'll hate me after today. We're stuck here but I'm not going to let him hurt you. It's just you and me. He's not here. Okay?" She whispered before pulling back to look into her eyes._

_Arizona nodded with tears falling down her eyes as she looked at Callie, the only thing that was keeping her together. She still loved her and she was protecting her. She really loved her too. That was all that mattered, she could do this even if they were being watched. It could hold them off for awhile before he would touch her. _

_They would get out of there, they had each other. They had to._

Something about the way Callie looked at her made Arizona able to breathe and keep somewhat calm. Arizona felt safe and knew the look in Callie's eyes wasn't one of lust or want. It was one of love. Her eyes told her everything and she didn't take her eyes off of Callie's.

"Are you going to start at some point?!" Samuel angrily yelled.

Callie looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "This is part of it asshole." She felt anger rise within her. "If you want her wet, you should stop yelling or she won't be." She uttered and turned back to Arizona.

When she looked back into Arizona's eyes, she saw so many different emotions running through them. There was fear but she also saw the strength that was keeping her together. That was one thing that Callie admired about Arizona. She always tried to keep calm in situations where she shouldn't be like the shooting. They thought that day was terrible but this one was far worse than either of them could ever imagine.

Callie carefully placed her body on top of Arizona's to make sure she was covered and grabbed one of her hands that was tied up to squeeze her hand. She moved her hand up and down Arizona's stomach.

Arizona looked up at her and closed her eyes at Callie's touch, it felt so good that she almost forgot where they were but instantly remembered when she felt that her arms were restrained from touching Callie. It hurt her that she couldn't touch her. She didn't honestly know what this meant to Callie. She knew that they both loved each other but what would it mean if they ever got out of here? Did Callie want to touch her right now? She wouldn't be able to ask her and it hurt her so she squeezed her eyes shut until she heard a comforting voice in her ear.

"Are you okay? I won't do this if you really don't want me to." Callie whispered into her ear before she saw Arizona nod she proceeded.

She looked over at Samuel and then had a brilliant idea. "Can I untie her legs? I mean it's just her legs. She can't move them right now, so I can't really get her that wet." She raised an eyebrow. Callie noticed him hesitate for a moment before nodding. "Go ahead." He granted her permission. Callie smiled a little and untied her legs before hovering over her once again looking into her eyes.

Finally inching their faces close enough, Callie kissed Arizona passionately. The kiss wasn't one of desire or want, it was one of need. She needed Arizona to know everything she felt for her in that kiss like it was their last kiss. Arizona responded by parting her lips and allowing her entrance. Callie slid her tongue inside Arizona's mouth and explored it, taking her time to memorize every part of it. She only pulled them apart to breathe for air.

They looked into each other's eyes. They both missed the kissing that they had done and knew that being with each other, even in a terrible situation like this one, meant that everything would be okay. Callie's hand moved to Arizona's breast as she lightly stroked her nipple with her thumb. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw Arizona's eyelids shut. She started kissing down her neck as Arizona's legs wrapped around her.

Callie started to grind her hips into Arizona slowly, trying to make this last as long as it could. She moved her lips to Arizona's breast and licked over it, painfully slow. She finally moved her mouth over her nipple and let her tongue roll over it back and forth in a gentle motion. She smiled against Arizona's breast as she heard her moan out in appreciation. She started to move her hips a little bit faster into her. Arizona's hips matched her pace.

Callie started to pant into her breast before she moved her hand in between Arizona's legs. She started to rub her entrance teasingly, and smiled, almost forgetting that they were in a terrible place but heard grunting and groaned in frustration. She loved making love to Arizona, not in a rushed way for some man that was going to turn them into slaves.

Arizona heard it too and stopped moving her hips. She forgot that there was someone watching them make love. This wasn't arousing to have someone watching them have such an intimate moment together. In Arizona's case, especially a man keeping them hostage. She faked a couple moans and looked at Callie, who was looking back at her.

The man was touching himself a lot and Arizona could see it. Callie knew that this was one of the worst experiences of her life. She saw a tear drop from Arizona's face and kissed it away and whispered through Arizona's fake moans and Samuel's grunts, "I'm sorry he's here. It's going to be okay. I won't let him touch you." she kissed the skin below her ear and heard Arizona let out another moan as she removed her fingers away from her.

Samuel got up and threw Callie off of her and smiled. "It's my turn now." He grinned at her and moved to get on top of her. He traced his hand along her thighs roughly and Arizona squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to look at him. She felt disgusted and Callie knew this.

Callie couldn't let this happened, she promised Arizona that she wouldn't let him touch her and she wasn't going to let her do anymore. He was lowering his pants when she finally spoke, "Don't do this. You can't. Can you just take your money and let us go?" She pleaded as she saw him turn around and gave her a sly smile.

"No, I can't do that because I am going to teach you Americans a lesson." Samuel nodded to Arizona.

"You can't do this to her. We'll do whatever you want. Just stop touching her, please." She begged.

That only earned a chuckle out of Samuel, "That's not going to happen. She's perfect for this and I may never get another American woman here for years." He shook his head as he went over to her and tied her arms back to the chair. "Now, you're going to watch while I rape your stupid bitch." She gritted her teeth at the statement.

Anger was pulsing through her veins as she tried to get out of the chair. "She's not a bitch. She's an amazing woman that only came here to help sick kids and now she can't because of fucked up people like you." That earned her a blow to the face from him. She tasted blood and knew that must of meant a busted lip.

"Do what you want to me. I don't care." Callie growled out to him. She heard a knock on the door and felt a bit of relief come through her as he went to answer it.

Another African man spoke to him in words that Callie couldn't hear but the man had grabbed a jacket his keys and looked at them both. "I'll be back. You two stay put." He then left.

Callie glanced over at Arizona, who had tears coming down her face. "Arizona?" She called as she watched Arizona's head move to her direction. "We have to get out of here before he comes back." She stated like it wasn't obvious to both of them. Arizona only nodded as she stared at her. Callie thought for a minute before she spoke again. "Wait... you still have monkey feet?" She smiled a little at her idea as she noticed Arizona's feet were still untied.

"Yes why?" She asked a bit confused but then realized what she meant and nodded. She reached her foot out as much as she could and tried to undo the ropes. "I can't get it." Arizona sighed and closed her eyes. "Can you walk over here with the chair?" She knew Samuel didn't tie her legs down this time. Callie nodded and got up and squated walking with the chair with much difficulty next to Arizona and sat down again. "Strong teeth, please get the ropes." Arizona batted her lashes, it was their last chance.

Callie leaned over and opened her mouth as she tugged at the ropes with her teeth. It loosened a bit but it couldn't be untied with her mouth. She stood up and tried to move the chair up to wear her hands could reach Arizona's rope. She untied it as she stood on her tippy toes. Arizona smiled and untied her other hand and then went to Callie and untied both of her hands.

Callie got up, a bit sore and hugged Arizona. "Come on. We have to get Mark before we go." She said. Arizona nodded in understanding. He came with her to help save Arizona, she would have to thank him for that. Callie went to the closet and untied him and took the duck tape off his mouth. He was unconscious, so she shook him. "Mark wake up! Come on wake up." She hit the side of his head gently, but strong enough to jolt him up. He looked at Callie. "We have to go. Come on." He got up a bit dazed but nodded.

Arizona had put her clothes back on careful not to hurt herself too much. Callie came back over to her and put an arm around her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. "I got you, come on." Mark grabbed the money while they headed out the door. They started walking down the long field. Mark and Callie leading Arizona as they walked back to the jet.

They walked for about twenty minutes before reaching the jet, they got on. Arizona was asleep so they sat her down first before Callie let her lay on her shoulder.

The jet took off when they were on. Now were the troubles that would haunt them when they got home. Callie knew this wouldn't be the worst of it. She sighed as she fell asleep next to Arizona.


	9. Just The Beginning

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for the update you guys. I've been updating my other two and now I'm getting back to this one. I just want to take more time on this one than the other two because this idea is one of the most interesting ideas I have ever come up with. I want to extend this story to make it last at least fifteen to twenty chapters. The outcome of all this will take some time for them to recover. It will also build up their relationship. The end result will be a good one don't worry. Thank you all :)**

They were almost back into the United States on the plane ride. Arizona had remained asleep for most of the ride which was surprising because she could never sleep on the plane. She was always too scared to sleep on the plane, she always thought it might crash. Planes just gave her a creepy feeling but this time there was much more to worry about rather than her fear of planes. She hadn't slept in two days so this was catching up for the missed sleep.

All of the sudden, Arizona started to move around in Callie's arms and she started screaming, "No please don't! Don't kill her.. Take me. Anything." She managed with tears coming down her face. Callie pulled her tighter to her. "Arizona wake up." she shook her gently as she waited for Arizona's eyes to open. "Wake up please." Callie said a little louder, hopefully. She saw Arizona start to calm down and her eyes popped open, looking up at Callie.

The nightmare that Arizona had just had terrified Callie because this meant that there had been plenty of emotional damage for both of them. Callie herself, couldn't get over the fact that they could have been killed and it would be all of her fault. They got out alive, somehow. It was out of luck. Now on the long flight back to Seattle, she couldn't sleep. She just watched Arizona sleep because it was all that could keep her from feeling horrible. Now with the nightmare, the feeling of being terrible came crawling back.

"You were having a nightmare. It's okay I'm here now." Callie stated, cupping her face and laying her back in her lap. "We'll be home soon. Go back to sleep." She placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead. Arizona nodded and went back to sleep.

Callie just watched Arizona fall back asleep. She moved the hair out of her face and noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept. It had been so long since she noticed the little things like these. How her dimples showed slightly when her lips were pursed together, how messy her hair was when she woke up. She didn't know why she let her go alone. Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. She almost forgot how soft her hair was. She was the most beautiful woman Callie had ever laid eyes on, with scars and all.

They were in Washington, not Seattle but they were close to landing. Callie woke Arizona up. Callie grabbed the suitcase and sat next to Arizona. Mark sat behind them and kept quiet. He knew that now was not the time to speak, so he kept his mouth shut.

They finally landed. Callie and Mark were at Arizona's side, helping her walk down the steps down to the ground and to the taxi. They entered the taxi and Callie looked at Arizona. She looked so distant and far. There was a look of sadness in her eyes that she had never seen in Arizona before. The perkiness that Callie had once knew inside of her was missing. She had to give her that back. It would take time, but she would make sure that Arizona knew the person she was before all of this.

She took Arizona's hand in hers as they sat in the taxi, on the way to the hospital. She gave Mark the suitcase of money to go put in the apartment when they got out. At this moment, she was so happy they lived across the street from the hospital. It made things easier on her, especially in this particular situation.

They arrived and Callie helped Arizona out of the taxi after paying the driver. She helped her to the ER. Arizona shook her head and looked as if she was about to cry before they entered the hospital doors. "Not here Callie. Not here." She gave her a sad look. "Please, I can't let them see me this way." Arizona gestured towards her body and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I'm a mess and I can't let anyone see me like this. It's unprofessional. They won't look at me the same if they see me like this." She looked down.

"Arizona.. you went through a traumatic experience. They cannot judge you on what happened to you.. You didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to help sick kids in Africa.." Callie stated. "They should honor you, you were doing something beyond your job and something terrible happened that was beyond your control. You can't change that it happened." She looked at her and sighed.

"But I can change the hospital I go to. Just today Callie. I can't deal with them. Gossip spreads at this hospital like STDs. And you know that." Arizona reminded her of that part.

Callie had to agree, any little detail of a doctor's personal life that got out to the hospital would spread like wildfire. Arizona wasn't ready to explain what happened, especially to coworkers. She decided to go with Arizona's plan. She put her arm around Arizona and led her to the taxi again. "Come on. We're going to find somewhere else." She helped her into the taxi.

Arizona did something completely unexpected. She hugged Callie tightly and held on to her. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." She was thanking for more than just the hospital thing in that statement before she finally let go and sat down in the taxi. Callie climbed into the other side as they drove in a search to find another hospital.

They arrived at Seattle General Hospital. It was closest and they didn't know anyone who might have worked there. Callie helped Arizona into the ER, registering her in and filling out the paper work as the nurses took her in to check her vitals.

Callie finished and waited in the waiting room as the x-ray technician came in to take x-rays of Arizona's abdomen. They let Arizona know that she had four broken ribs, and that she would need to be careful for the next few weeks. They put a bandage around her stomach and gave her some pain pills. The concussion on her head wasn't too severe, so they put a bandaid on the cut. It didn't cause any brain damage after the CAT scan.

As Callie saw Arizona walk out of the ER, carefully she felt the pain in her back but she didn't say anything. She could treat it herself, it was just pain and all she needed was painkillers for the pain. All she was worried about was Arizona's pain.

"Let's go." She told Arizona. They left the hospital.

Arizona felt strange at Mark's place; it wasn't like she hadn't been there before, it was just that it didn't feel like home. She didn't have a real home now. She looked down at her hands as she sat on the couch. She didn't feel like herself, she didn't know what she was to Callie anymore either. Every thought in her head was either the comfort Callie gave her during the terrible encounter with Samuel or Samuel trying to touch her, his beatings and all.

Mark wasn't at his place, he went to the hospital to get checked on. He was saying that he got in a bad fight, which wasn't exactly a lie. There was just more to a fight than that. So Callie and her were alone, there was a movie playing. Arizona couldn't even pay attention to what it was about, she was staring at the screen but lost in her own thoughts. That was until she noticed Callie take a seat next to her. She looked at her.

"Hungry or thirsty?" She asked her. Arizona shook her head. She didn't know if she would be able to keep anything down with all the disturbing thoughts in her head.

"Arizona, you haven't eaten in two days. You need to eat." Callie said to her, in a calm voice. "I'll get you some water anyway." She got back up and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handed it to Arizona. Arizona opened the bottle and took a sip of it.

Callie sat back down on the couch next to Arizona. She couldn't stand the sad, distant look that covered Arizona's beautiful face. "I'm sorry about every-" She started but was interrupted.

"Don't Calliope, don't you dare blame any of this on yourself. It was my mistake. I should have never left. People in this world are evil and you're one of the good ones. You saved me." Arizona said, finally looking into Callie's eyes directly.

"I should have came after you to save you from all this." Callie looked at her and shook her head. This situation was going to be a hard one to get through. She took Arizona's hand carefully into her own.

"I don't know where to go from here, Callie. How am I supposed to tell my patients to stay strong if I'm this weak?" She looked at her for some guidance.

Callie shook her head and squeezed her hand. "Don't go there yet. You're not going back to work any time soon. We need to focus on you first. You come first this time." Callie looked at her seriously, letting Arizona know that there was no way of getting around this.

"How do we get back to where we were before any of this happened?" Arizona asked, looking at their hands and played her thumb over Callie's knuckles.

"We don't. We just try to make it better." She stated simply.

"You don't have to stay with me. You don't need to deal with all of this." Arizona looked away from Callie's gaze. Callie hooked her finger under Arizona's chin and made her look at her.

"There is no way I'm leaving you after all of this. I would come after you every time." Callie promised, her eyes filling with tears.


	10. What Are We?

**AN: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, and not my best but I'll write another soon! This one is mainly just feelings so here you go! Enjoy I hope! :)**

It had been two days since they were all back in Seattle. Callie decided to take a week off of work to take care of Arizona, who insisted that she go back anyway. But Callie knew that she couldn't leave her alone in such a fragile state.

She was grateful that Mark was letting her stay there for no rent, she just had to buy her own take out and other fast food. She would pay him back at some point, he was back at work. Arizona stood there, she insisted that she take the floor but Callie wouldn't let her, so she took the floor herself.

Arizona was asleep on the couch when Callie was sitting on the edge of it next to her head. She looked down at her as she slept and moved some hair out of her face. All of the sudden Arizona started to fight in front of her. This had happened a couple times in the past two days. Callie knew how to calm her. She got on her knees in front of her and held her wrists gently, "Arizona. Wake up. Please open your eyes." No response, just more fighting. "It's Callie. It's okay." She whispered.

Arizona started to be a little less resistant and finally stopped as she opened her eyes and saw Callie. "Sorry." she whispered as she looked at her. She sat up. "Did I hit you again?" Arizona looked at her with sad eyes. The second time, she actually slapped her in the face. She must have apologized over a hundred times for it.

Callie shook her head. "You didn't. Even if you did it's okay." Callie sat down next to her and took her hand. "I'm going through this with you, I don't know how bad your pain is but I'm going to be here whenever you decide you want to talk about this. I'm not making you go to shrink unless you feel you're ready for it."

Arizona nodded and squeezed Callie's hand. "I know. Thank you." She looked down at Callie's hand and noticed the fading bruise on her wrist. "He hurt you too. You could have left but you didn't." She realized and looked at her. "We're broken up and you still stayed for me."

"I love you and there's no changing that even if we are broken up. If anything worse would have happened to you I couldn't live with myself. I don't care when I'm in pain but when you are, it hurts a lot more." Callie looked at her and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I don't want to be without you anymore. I hate the idea of you going to someone else. It sounds selfish considering I'm the one that broke up with you. I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. So sorry, it was a terrible decision and I was stupid." She looked at Callie. "If I have to be friends with you forever and nothing more, I'm okay with that but I'm still so in love with you." She admitted, a tear spilling down her cheek.

Callie wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm not going to be with anyone else, ever again. You don't have to be without me because I'm here to stay. We are together, Arizona. We just don't need to focus on the relationship part right now. What we have to do is make sure that you're okay. I can't go back to work until I know you won't have a nightmare and need me to be there to calm you down." She looked at her. "I need you to be okay."

Arizona looked down at her. "You don't look at me the same way anymore, Callie." She said with a lump forming in her throat.

"What do you mean?" Callie seemed completely confused by what Arizona had just said.

"I mean now since you seen what happened to me, you think I'm weak because I couldn't fight back." A tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want you to see me that way." She looked at her.

"I don't. I see you as a strong person who's going through one of the worst things imaginable." Callie acknowledged her. She hadn't kissed Arizona on the lips since the day that they had to perform in front of Samuel. Callie didn't want to spark a flashback, for Arizona.

Arizona nodded and kissed Callie on the cheek gently. "Thank you." She looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure I get that smile of yours back on your face." Callie promised and kissed her nose gently. "It will take some time." She whispered.

Callie decided that it would be a good idea to have a movie day with Arizona - they loved to watch movies together. She knew not to pick scary ones because she hated those. Comedies would be the obvious choice. She picked The Proposal out and a few others out. She decided these would maybe cheer her up.

Along with the movies, she ordered pizza and got her some juice. Arizona didn't particularly like soda, but she liked fruit drinks so juice was her favorite drink. Apple juice if you wanted to exact. Callie always found it really cute that Arizona liked juice. She just decided to drink water.

She turned the DVD player on as the previews started to play. The pizza had been delivered during then. Callie set it on the table in front of them along with their drinks. She grabbed some chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet and set them next to the pizza.

"Did you want popcorn?" Callie asked her as she sat down and pulled a blanket over the both of them.

Arizona shook her head and scrunched her nose. "I don't like popcorn."

"I know, just making sure." Callie smiled and looked at her. "You are adorable."

"How? I'm just in pajamas." She laughed a little bit confused by what Callie meant. "That is not cute or anything. You are gorgeous though.. in anything." She smiled.

"No. I mean you are. I don't care what you're wearing or if your hair is a mess. I think you're adorable because of who you are. Even after all this, a little part of my Arizona is still there." She smiled, looking at her before they both turned their attention back to the movie.


	11. Alone

**AN: This is a very late update! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've just been so busy and I wanted to improve on my writing and giving you guys a rushed chapter was not in my planning! I appreciate all of your continued support and patience. Well here's the long awaited chapter that you've all been waiting for!**

It had been two weeks since they had came back to Seattle, Callie had gone back to work reluctantly after Arizona insisting that she would be fine. Callie knew that was so untrue but she had to try to let her have some space.

It was a rainy day, Callie had gone into work early which left Arizona all alone with her thoughts. The television was on but she wasn't paying any attention to it, she was just waiting for Callie to come home, which would be awhile considering it was only ten in the morning.

Arizona would have been sleeping now but she made it a rule for herself that she wouldn't sleep when Callie wasn't there because she just couldn't. She was afraid of having a nightmare which still happened every time she closed her eyes. Callie was the only one who could calm her down. She tried sleeping with Mark and even Teddy there. Neither of them could calm her down, they had to call Callie out of work each time. So she figured that she just wouldn't sleep without Callie because it was pointless.

It was something about the way that Callie held her, gently and firmly at the same way. No one else could calm her down like that, she'd learn that a long time ago. When she still had the nightmares about the shooting, Callie had been able to calm her down then and she still did now, even though the circumstances of her nightmares were much worse.

She was still in pain, not as much as before, but now she could walk around on her own. She decided that she should clean as much as she could that didn't require bending over. It had became her new hobby because it took her mind off of things until Callie got home. Callie was the best at taking her mind off of things.

She moved into the bathroom to start cleaning the sink as best she could without bending. She had dropped the sponge she was cleaning with. She looked down at where it had dropped to. She couldn't reach it with her hand. Arizona sighed but she saw the bandages in the trash can, they weren't hers. They were Callie's. It brung tears to her eyes. She shook her head and left the bathroom onto another task.

Ever since she had got back from the incident she had become distant and slightly more emotional from before. She wouldn't show her emotions in front of Callie. When she was upset or anything she would just act distant towards her. She knew that Callie saw it in her but she never brought it up again. Arizona would always find a new subject to talk about and Callie always let it go because she knew that if she didn't Arizona would detach herself completely and she couldn't let that happen.

Arizona went back to sitting on the couch, she watched the news. Nothing from the normal was on, it was the same old thing on week days. She missed work but she couldn't come back for at least another two weeks. She decided to turn it to "A Baby Story.", it partly reminded her of her job. At least the procedure that brought the little one into the world.

She loved kids but she didn't know much about having her own. Arizona was scared that she would mess up her kids, but with Callie she knew she would be able to do it for her because she loved her. She always knew that Callie would be an amazing mom and she wouldn't get in the way of her dreams, she would learn with her and do her best when it came time to do that.

She decided that she would take a shower and make some food for herself.

Callie was at work, she hadn't been sleeping so much but it didn't affect her working ability. She drank enough coffee to stay concentrated on her surgeries. However, when it came to charts and lunch she was nearly falling asleep. She went home for lunch every day to see Arizona unless she was too tired, she would just crash in an on-call room.

Today was one of those days where her eyes wouldn't stay open at lunch, so she decided to go to sleep in an on-call room. She couldn't exactly sleep but just laying down gave her more energy from the constant running around. She was doing all this work so they could get back in their apartment, they were almost back in. It almost seemed like they were almost like they were but they were so far from it.

Callie let tears fall down her face, she missed how they used to be before the bad things started happening. She missed when they finally decided to move in together, when they were finally better from the shooting. She thought that the bad things were done happening but now they just kept adding on, she couldn't imagine why this would happen to them. They didn't deserve it, they saved people for a living and all that happens is life-threatening situations.

They didn't really talk to Mark much, even though they lived with him for the time being. He knew they were still recovering from the trauma and didn't want to make things worse then they already were. He was gone almost every night anyway, he wanted them to have his bed. Arizona wasn't comfortable with it at first but he had reassured her many times that it was okay.

She had really only been officially persuaded to sleep there when Callie told her it would be better on her back. It had made some pain fade away but it was still there, not as bad though. She felt much better when Callie held her, it was such a good feeling.

The bad thing was that Callie had nightmares too, part of the reason she couldn't sleep. Arizona didn't know of any of them, she already had enough going on. The other reason was because she just wanted to watch Arizona sleep and make sure that if she had a nightmare, she would be there, awake. She didn't want Arizona scared and screaming, and her not be there, fully alert to make sure she would be able to calm her down and hold her. She loved being able to make her feel safe.

That night, Callie came home around seven. She looked exhausted and sure as hell felt exhausted. It was hard not being able to sleep but she would rather not sleep than have more bad memories triggered into her own memory. She put on a smile when she walked in the door anyway.

Arizona had finished dinner not too long ago, Callie was impressed with what she had cooked. She looked over the meal and smiled at her, "You made this?" She said as she pointed to the lasagna and salad, along with other vegetables.

She nodded to her and smiled, "Yeah.. you've been working all day and I thought you'd be hungry." Arizona already had her plate, she was sitting at the island eating her lasagna as she looked at Callie.

"Are you okay? You never cook." she raised an eyebrow curiously as she started to get her plate ready.

"I finally decided something." Arizona announced as she took a bite of her salad.

"What is that?" Callie asked as she stopped putting food on her plate to seriously look up at her.

"I'm going to therapy tomorrow. I need to get better."


End file.
